This invention relates to the area of food processing and in particular to a food mixer or blender capable of carrying out various food processing functions more efficiently than previous such mixers.
Most food mixers are based on pairs of beaters which rotate about parallel axes so that the beater heads inter-engage and the material being mixed tends to pass between the heads.
In some other applications, where heavier materials are being beaten or kneaded, a single blade is used and this blade may either be shaped as in a dough hook or have a surface which is open and through and around which the material being mixed passes. Such mixers and blenders however are usually not particularly efficient at breaking up flour lumps and such like and do not homogenise mixtures in a safe and splash free way. In particular most mixers do not readily blend small amounts of substances such as mayonnaise.
Most mixers also become sluggish in their movement as more ingredients are added and the contents of the mixer become more viscous. Additionally, chopper type blades in such mixers tend to have a crushing effect on materials added, such as chocolate chips, and do not provide an even consistency.
It is an object of this invention to provide a mixer which permits effective mixing of food products while minimising the problems outlined above.
The mixer of the invention uses a single impeller, rather than the twin beater concept, which is adapted to drive various mixing devices as appropriate.
The invention in its broadest sense is a food mixer which includes a container having an impeller adapted to be driven by drive means adjacent the lower surface of the container and which impeller is adapted both to cooperate with various mixing devices and to rotate in either the clockwise or anti-clockwise direction.
It is preferred that the impeller be centrally mounted within a substantially symmetrical container however the container itself may be of any desired shape. It is also preferred that the impeller be able to be driven in both the clockwise and anti-clockwise directions.
In one embodiment of the invention it may be preferred that the impeller is a relatively short tubular shaped member with a mixing member attached thereto with the upper end of the impeller being provided with a dome shaped cap with a dimpled or serrated lower surface which aids in breaking up food lumps remaining once the food has been cut, or otherwise processed, and which also helps reduce the possibility of contact between implements inserted in the container and any cutting means used. This cap also assists in minimising splash and enhancing the lateral spread of ingredients during mixing.
It is however preferred that the mixer be provided with central impeller shafts which may extend up to any height in the container and which can be provided with mixing or other devices as required.